gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
SBMW-001 Silver Barrel Gundam
The SBMW-001 Silver Barrel Gundam is a scratch-build model created by Hase Shiminno. It is featured in Build Fighters - The Returner. Combat Characteristics Armaments *'Beam Sabers' **'Hidden in the arms, the legs, and the backpack are six beam sabers ready for use by the mobile suit. They're modified versions of the beam sabers off the original RX-78-2 Gundam. *'Beam Rifles' **'Mounted on the forearms are a pair of beam rifles at the ready for use. They're an amped-up version of the Active Cannons used on some Universal Century mobile suits. *'Beam Daggers' **'On the back-skirt is a removable pair of punching daggers which use beams as the blade. They arc the beam across the dagger frame, giving them the unofficial name of "Arc Daggers". *'Compact Knives' **'On the side-skirts of the Silver Barrel are two pairs of folding knives used for when enemy opponents try to get close. *'Plavsky Manipulation Drive Slots' **'Mounted all over the frame are nine Drive Slots (two on the sides of the legs, two in the palms of the hands, two on each forearm, two on each shoulders, and one at the center of the body) connected directly to the Experimental Plavsky Force Drive. Each one is given a specialized function via the Plavsky Manipulation Drive System. Even when damaged, due to their build as plastic, they cannot stop operating until they are complete disconnected to the EPF Drive. *'Arm Shield' **'The Silver Barrel comes with an optional arm shield for protective purposes. It's also supposed to be an amplifer for the forearm Drive Slots, and specifically boost the performance of Plavsky Redirect and Plavsky Absorb. *'"Excel" Chain-blade' **'The Excel is an optional physical weapon that the Silver Barrel can use. It is based on the Nathan Blades and Anti-Ship Swords from both Stardust Century and Cosmic Era. Special Equipment & Features *'Experimental Plavsky Force Drive' *'Plavsky Manipulation Drive System' **'The Plavsky Manipulation Drive System was developed by Jin Ikusa for the Silver Barrel. It started out as an impossible idea when it was found out that Plavsky particles have spread all over the world (due to the abundance of countries around the world playing Gunpla Battle) and essentially take up at least 0.1% of the Earth's atmosphere. The Drive System was made to test that theory out, and it was proven when any unit with it could move outside of a Plavsky Terminal. While its core function is to allow anything attached to it to move via Plavsky particles, Hase altered it specifically for his Silver Barrel Gundam. On top of allowing it to animate outside of Gunpla Battle terminals, it can also manipulate Plavsky particles to do as the user pleases, as shown with the various variants of the Drive System's abilities. ***'Plavsky Break' ****Not much is known about this function of the Drive System. However, whenever it is used, it usually makes the fight one-sided as, for no reason at all, the opponent's Gunpla is made a wreck of its own self. It is assumed that the Plavsky particles around the unit are converted into hostile energy sources (such as beam weaponry) which damage it. It is localized to the chest Drive Slot. ***'Plavksy Burst' ****All the Plavsky particles around the thrusters and the beam weaponry stop in animating the battlefield and instead stack with the particles in both thrusters and beam weapons. This causes the weaponry to be even more powerful and the model to go faster. It is localized to the left shoulder Drive Slot. ***'Plavsky Overload' ****'Any burst in Plavsky particle activity (that isn't from the Silver Barrel), when this function is active, will overload the object producing the burst immediately and destroy it completely, using the power of the burst to do so. It is localized to the left-palm Drive Slot. ***'Plavsky Redirect' ****'When this function is active, any burst of Plavsky particle activity (mostly for beam weaponry or physical weaponry) will suddenly and quickly redirect back to the shooter, damaging them instead of the intended receiver. This is localized to the left-forearm Drive Slot. ***'Plavsky Absorb' ****'When this function is active, any incoming Plavsky activity will be absorbed into the EPF Drive's reserve tank for later use (most for Plavsky Rust and Plavsky Quantize). After use once, it has to recharge for ten minutes in order to be used again. It has no defined location, as it can take affect anywhere around the model, but it is activated by the right-forearm Drive Slot. ***'Plavsky Override' ****'This function is based on a principle of Plavsky physics where remote controlled weapons are connected by invisible Plavsky strands, created to avoid involving complex coding to be done to funnel-type weaponry. When this function is active, it hacks into the remote weapons and severs their connection to the host model, allowing the Silver Barrel to take over and use them against the enemy. It is localized to the right-palm Drive Slot. ***'Plavsky Camo' ****'This function causes any Plavsky particle making up the battlefield to latch onto the Silver Barrel, but keep making up the field, acting as the perfect camouflage for the model when trying to hide. It is localized to the right-shoulder Drive Slot ***'Plavsky Rust' ****'When this function is active, any attempt the enemy tries to get close, the armor starts rusting via Plavsky particles artificially rushing it as if it was actual metal. It is localized to the left-leg Drive Slot (though it forms a small field around the unit itself). It requires Plavsky Absorb to be used to absorb a beam once to operate at all. ***'Plavsky Quantize' ****''''''When this function becomes active, all Plavsky particles touching the Silver Barrel will latch onto it, and suddenly make the model disappear from the field, capable of appearing anywhere else. It is localized to the right-leg Drive Slot. It requires Plavsky Absorb to be used to absorb a beam once to operate at all. History Fifth Year Sixth Year Seventh Year Eighth Year Ninth Year Trivia Category:Gunpla